Before the Dragonballs:The History of Vegeta
by Secretsquirl
Summary: Vegeta+Childhood=off beat shenanagins and alot of complaining...see Vegeta as you've probably seen him before but you'll have enough monkey jokes to last you a life time
1. Default Chapter

There was no turning back now the young prince realized. He was actually stuck in this hellhole thanks to his baka father. His whole race gone, not that he cared all that much. Most of them were weak fools who were better off dead anyhow. But that wasn't the point, the point was he would never get a chance to fulfill his destiny, he was forever to be the prince of a dead race, destroyed by their own folly and stupidity.  
  
"stupid rat!" he growled, blasting the fleeing rodent into oblivion. He scowled, not getting the usual enjoyment out of the kill, which in turn heightened his want to kill again. He decided if he laid still long enough, another rat would surely try its luck in getting past him.  
  
He lay still, breathing shallowly into the chilly air. His quarters were disgustingly below his standards. The walls were bare, covered only by the stains and stenches of occupants long since departed. The ceiling, which was slightly more interesting, was curved, creating an almost dome like effect. He squinted, counting the rivet hole upon the badly treated titanium. He decided it would pass the time far better than studying the dirty, damaged floor. The drag marks upon it indicated to the prince that this might have been used as a holding quarters for prisoners at one time or another, this was further validated by the random blood splatters forever stained into the wall and floor. The furnishings of the room were scanty at best, not that he expected anymore. There was a cot, if you could call it that, to sleep on and a piece of material they were passing off as a blanket. Then there was a shelf, or rather a piece of metal that jutted out from the wall awkwardly.  
  
He was awoken from his self-pitying by a scant noise that bounced off of the walls. A slight smirk crawled over the prince's face as he sighted a rat in his peripheral vision. Silently, with a predator's skill he gathered a ki blast that would pounce his prey.  
  
"Your majesty! Frieza wishes to seek audience with you." Vegeta scowled watching the rat scurry away, he looked up at his loyal, moronic guardian, Nappa. The only othe Saiyajin to survive, Vegeta-sai's destruction.  
  
"Tell him to stick that tail of his up his ass and rotate." The prince retorted sitting up.  
  
"Uhm..well.uh.are you sure that's wise?" Vegeta scowled as Nappa searched for words, "Not to say you're not wise of course but well.."  
  
"Shut up baka!" the prince growled. Nappa sighed, happy to comply. "I'll go if it will shut you up, you imbecile."  
  
The two walked down the silver hall that was painfully bright and clean.  
  
"Majesty, there's news of another Saiyajin surviving." Nappa said in passing.  
  
"Oh good, I'll be sure to send out the welcoming committee," the prince sarcastically responded.  
  
"He's a third class warrior, a son of Bardo..um.maybe its Bardock." Nappa continued.  
  
Vegeta cringed at this statement. Another weakling to carry around. Of all the things to happen! He was now a prince to a big lunk head and a dirty low class bottom feeder.  
  
The two stopped at a huge entranceway protected by huge guards. Judging by their ki energies, unneeded guards, Vegeta decided.  
  
"Come in little monkey prince." A voice from inside tenderly called. Vegeta gritted his teeth but Nappa grabbed the prince's shoulder, keeping him in check.  
  
The two entered the lavish room. Vegeta studied its furnishings from top to bottom. To somehow read into its occupant if it was possible.  
  
"Ah, prince Vegeta, I hope my men have been treating you well." Frieza cordially stated.  
  
Vegeta scoffed, looking about the room trying not to focus on the ugly baka who sat in front of him.  
  
"Well now, it's only manners to speak when spoken to monkey." Frieza said slightly irritated at the brat's insolence.  
  
"If you don't have anything nice to say." Vegeta responded. Nappa bit his lower lip, silently praying the prince would survive this insolent act. Why did he have to be such an obstinate brat?  
  
"Look at me when I speak to you monkey.." Frieza growled.  
  
Vegeta continued to look at the ground, avoiding eye contact with the tyrant in front of him. He scowled at what was quickly becoming Frieza's pet name for him. "I would but you're so damned ugly."  
  
"Am I?" Frieza laughed walking toward the small prince, "you have gusto monkey," he growled, grabbing Vegeta's shoulder and squeezing tightly.  
  
The prince let out a yelp as he tried to fight off the death grip the tyrant held on him. Tears of pure frustration began to form in his eyes as he fell to one knee, his shoulder being crushed from Frieza's immense power. "It will be interesting to see how long it will take to be broken." Frieza whispered into his ear.  
  
Vegeta tried to move away from the cold, harsh whisper as also tried to hide his fear with his omnipresent scowl, He had never been put in a position of submission before. He groaned, still struggling to break free, earning hearty laughs from lord. "Oh monkey how you do entertain me," he marveled, grabbing the prince's chin and turning it to face his. "I recommend you learn to obey pet." He whispered, releasing his shoulder, sending him to the cold ground.  
  
"Saiyajin, collect your royal trash heap and get out of here." Frieza laughed, walking back to his throne.  
  
Nappa nodded, hepling Vegeta out to the hall way where he asked," Are you all right your majesty?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head fighting back tears of hatred, anger, frustration and grief. "Nappa, I wish not to be called that anymore, just call me by given name from now on."  
  
"But..but why?" he asked shocked.  
  
"Because..because, it is my wish." He whispered slamming the door to his quarters, leaving Nappa to scratch his head in wonder. The fact was, what was the use in being called a prince when the fact was he and Nappa were now equals? He sat at the edge of his cot a sniffled. He wasn't a prince anymore, not even a Saiyajin, he was a slave. His scowl lowered into a defeated look. He looked up and saw a rat scurry by. He let it live. 


	2. Another Saiyajin

Beat Frieza. It was his main objective, what he lived and breathed to do. He would regain what the tyrant had stripped away from him.  
  
"Keep up Nappa!" Vegeta barked out as he laid a punch on his sparing partner's face.  
  
The elder Saiyajin grunted in reply, landing a well-placed kick in the prince's abdomen. Vegeta flew back in slight shock and tried to catch his breath. Not waiting for his recovery, Nappa ax-handled him down to the ground of the sparring room.  
  
"I believe it is you who has to keep up." Nappa chuckled as he landed next to the prone, coughing prince.  
  
Nappa looked down at the boy and scowled. He was incredibly strong, almost strong enough to follow through on his threats, but not quite. "You are still vulnerable on your right side, your maj…uhh…I mean Vegeta."  
  
"Hmph, it was a lucky hit." Vegeta retorted.  
  
"A lucky hit that could cost you dearly in a real battle." Nappa responded.  
  
Vegeta stood up about to blow up at his training partner when from outside he heard, "Hey monkeys! We have another playmate or ya!"  
  
Vegeta bared his teeth; it seemed the soldiers had quickly caught on to Frieza's pet name for the Saiyajin race. He knew he had to bide his time and get stronger but one day he would have his revenge on all of them. An evil smirk crawled onto the prince's face as he envisioned his ultimate revenge.  
  
The clang of the sparring room's door closing knocked Vegeta out of his dream. He looked at the creature in front of him. A Saiyajin. His long dark hair and tail gave that way away. His hair was extremely long, it surprised the young price, from the looks of tattered armor it seemed the Saiyajin had done battle at some point. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I am Radditz, first son Bardock, third class rank, your majesty." The fighter answered.  
  
"Third class? I find it hard to believe that out of our entire race it was you who survived with Nappa and myself. Did you desert the troops and hide somewhere?" Vegeta asked irritated.  
  
"No your majesty, let's just say I was in the wrong place at the right time." He said with a cat that ate the canary smirk.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes at this apparent attempt at humor. He decided to drop the matter, who cared how he survived? The fact was he did.  
  
"Are we all that survived?" Radditz asked absentmindedly.  
  
"To our knowledge," Nappa answered, "Tell me Radditz, how does your power level compare to ours?"  
  
"Well, ha, not close really, I wasn't a big soldier in the army, my training had been rather lax." Radditz responded.  
  
"Hmph, weakling," Vegeta commented crossing his arms, "From now on your training will be intense, we must become the strongest race in this army."  
  
"Um, may I ask why your majesty?" Radditz asked.  
  
Vegeta scowled, he wasn't sure he liked this warrior," Because then we can overthrow these morons and be the rulers of the whole universe."  
  
"Oh, well I hear from some other soldiers that Frieza is planning on using his newly acquired troops in the upcoming planet siege and the survivors of it will be brought to one of his training planets." Radditz said looking about the room.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed, seiging a planet would be easy, and then he would be able to train AND learn Frieza's training secrets and weapons. He looked at the two apes in front of him and scowled, it looked like he as stuck with them, he would need their aid until he got stronger and older. "Well then, enough of this mindless chatter and back to training, oh and Radditz…"  
  
"Yes your majesty," He asked surprised at the prince using his name.  
  
"Call me Vegeta."  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Well that's all for now…umm tell me what you think of our little Saiyajin prince as he begins his servitude to Frieza. I hope to go through all of DBZ if the story's liked enough and I have time. ^_^ Okay, well I can't think of anything else to say. Next chapter, planets Seiging time! 


	3. The joys planet seizing

Revenge. The sweetest of all words, drove him, fueled his motives and actions.  
  
  
  
Desu-sai was by all earlier studies, a rather docile planet. The inhabitants of it were weak and expendable. Its landscape was neither stunning for its harshness nor its beauty. Even the climate of the planet was in the middle, neither cold nor hot. It was a seemingly pointless planet at the end of the galaxy.  
  
But what lay beneath the surface of the plain was what made it so valuable to Frieza. The natural resources of the planet were abundant, billions of liters of fuel pound upon pound of iron. The place was ideal for mining, an easy conquest for any force.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A crashing explosion broke the peaceful night on Desu-sai. A young inhabitant of the planet stood by her bed room window clinging to her blanket. The fire was a few feet from her house and she was getting increasingly nervous. Her crimson hair fell carelessly down her little back, somehow accenting how compact and childish her features were.  
  
She shuffled to the door of her bedroom and reached to open it. "MOMMA!! DADA! THERE'S A BIG LIGHT OUTSIDEEEEE!" Not getting a response, she walked out into the hall. "MOMAHHHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed as she saw two gigantic aliens loom in front of her. She ran back to her room and slammed the door. She leaned against the back of the door and shivered in fear. Maybe she was sleeping and this was a nightmare…maybe…"GHAAAA!" A smaller alien stood in front of her, a scowl present on his face.  
  
"Shut up! I'm not going to kill you, just tell me where your high ranking government officials or whatever are…" he growled.  
  
"I…uh…uh…AHHHHH!!" She screamed as tears streamed down her fragile face.  
  
"GRRRR…forget it! I don't have the patience for this, I'll look myself." He growled gathering a chi blast. He looked at the young girl, she might be around his age and in the glow of his energy blast, he felt a pang of guilt almost for having to end her life. No, not guilt really, not even regret…something else. She looked so afraid and innocent. Innocence. He didn't even know the meaning of the word.  
  
He released his blast and watched the child become engulfed in its eerie glow, listening to her whimpering cease. His arm fell to his side. The strong survive the weak perish.  
  
"Nappa! Radditz! No more interacting with the locals, they're morons. Just kill on sight, we'll find the damn leaders ourselves." An irritated Vegeta said.  
  
Nappa replied, rummaging the cupboards, "Ok Vegeta, you know the food ain't so bad here."  
  
"We don't have time for this Nappa! Let's go!" He growled grabbing the food out of his partner's hands.  
  
"Right." He nodded following the other two Saiyajins out of the proverbial mouth of hell.  
  
The three Saiyajins stalked around the blazing streets taking a few pot shots before blasting off, leaving the remains of the once small city.  
  
"Monkeys, report to latitude 32', longitude 25" ASAP!" A voice rasped over their scouters. Vegeta's eye twitched at the order.  
  
He would have his day, he kept telling himself as he sped up toward their destination.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
And that's that hehehehehe well….will Vegeta finally go nuts? Will Nappa ever get something to eat? Will Radditz get a line? All this and more next time! ^__^ Bai bai!  
  
REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEASSSEEEEE!!  
  
Next Chapter: Fashionably late 


	4. Fashionably Late

"Where the hell have you monkeys been?!" the head of the mission, Captain Ginyu spewed.  
  
"I suppose we took a wrong turn in Albuquerque." Vegeta answered smugly, earning him a hard smack from Ginyu.  
  
"Well I won't tolerate…heh…get this guys…. Monkeying around!" He looked back at the self-proclaimed Ginyu force, a gang of strong, albeit fashionably preoccupied warriors and laughed. He was so clever sometimes.  
  
"Yea, cap'n…we don't take kindly to…monkey business! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Jeis, is second in command, laughed. They were hot today!  
  
Vegeta stood up and turned his face to look back at Ginyu. He wouldn't stand for this.  
  
"Shut up fairy!" he yelled, lunging at the larger, stronger Ginyu. He got a direct hit to Ginyu's face, in part, because he caught the fighter off guard.  
  
Ginyu scowled, his was going to be all puffy now. He grabbed the young prince's tail, gaining the boy's small yelp. He then swung the saiyajin into a pile of burning rubble. Ginyu turned to Nappa and Radditz, "Let's not have any monkey see, monkey do boys," he warned, he then turned smug again," go collect your prince." He turned back to his men and continued their laughter.  
  
Vegeta climbed out of the rubble and grimaced as he looked at the Ginyu force.  
  
"Ve…Vegeta…" Nappa's face turned from reproachful to angry as he grabbed the prince and slapped him. "I told you to protect your right side!" he slapped the other side of his face," You baka! You let him get your tail, feh, you call yourself a warrior? You're nothing but a sniveling over reacting child." He dropped him and walked a few steps away.  
  
Vegeta touched his sore face, slightly shocked at Nappa's outburst. He had never been reprimanded by anyone, least of all his trainer, Nappa. He must have fought horribly to have deserved that. He scowled and looked up at the equally angry Nappa and speechless Radditz.  
  
Nappa growled, he had trained Vegeta better than that. At this rate, he wouldn't survive to become a super saiyajin. "Stand up!" he ordered.  
  
Vegeta did as he was told. He realized that he still had more to learn and, at the moment at least, Nappa had more to teach. But...he would remember all of this when he was stronger and then he would have his day.  
  
Radditz scratched the back of his head, how did Nappa get away with that?  
  
Nappa crossed his arms. "It looks like we all will have much more training to accomplish before we proceed with our plans Right Prince…Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta looked up at Nappa, he called him prince just to rub it in," hmph…"  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_ +_+_  
  
Author's note: well that's all for now! Just a quickie chapter. I thought I'd try to delve deeper into the Vegeta Nappa relationship and stuff… riiiiiiiight anyhoo…read and REVIEW darn you!  
  
Next Chapter: Dragon What? 


	5. Dragon What?!

Frieza's planet number 68…in the ranks of the Ice-jin's military wing, it's known as a place where the strongest are trained and where the most high- tech experiments take place.  
  
Vegeta scowled, his ribs were broken, he was sure of it. He looked up at Radditz and growled, "Lucky hit…it will be your last."  
  
"Heh. Not with the way you're favoring your left side." The older Saiyajin retorted with a smirk.  
  
Vegeta grunted, he couldn't help favoring that side, it was where his father had always hit him when he was younger. He sighed as he dusted himself off.  
  
"Feh." He spit out some blood that had formed in his mouth, "I don't even need my left side to defeat you weakling."  
  
"Really? Well you shouldn't make threats you don't intend to back up." Radditz said tauntingly.  
  
Vegeta looked up at his opponent confidently placing his left hand behind his back, "I have every intention of doing just that."  
  
Radditz charged at the younger Saiyajin who ducked out of his way and kicked the older Saiyajin's back, sending him to the floor. Radditz recovered quickly with a blast to Vegeta that he tried to deflect with his right hand unsuccessfully.  
  
The prince struggled up and scowled at the third class Saiyajin. Radditz had come a long way in the past six months, he was already stronger than any normal third class Saiyajin should be. Of course, he was no where near Vegeta. He growled and hollered, "Final Blast!" The room lit up brilliantly for a moment before receding to its earlier artificial glow. Radditz groaned as he struggled to stand up after being at the receiving of the attack.  
  
"And that's why I'm the prince of all Saiyajins." He chuckled, crossing his arms. He looked down at his fallen opponent about much to his surprise saw nothing at all, "huh?"  
  
"Hyaa!" Radditz called from behind Vegeta, chopping his neck. Vegeta turned in time to see his hand slam down on his neck and nothing more. He fell to the ground and retaliated by sending a blast from his left to unsuspecting Radditz.  
  
"Hey!" he growled, "You said you were only gonna use your right side."  
  
"A true warrior is prepared for anything…besides I never said I wasn't I said that I could." The prince retorted.  
  
A buzzer suddenly went off signaling for the two fighters to return to their barracks. Vegeta walked down the hall to his single bunk and sat on the cot for a moment to gather his thoughts. His hands pulled carelessly at his spiky hair. Tonight was the night he began his revenge on that monster. There would be no guards around, they'd be too busy preparing for the tyrant's arrival. He sneered at the thought of seeing the hideous creature again.  
  
He waited a few minutes and then sneaked down the halls of the compound, slowly making his way to the main control room. Suddenly his ears picked up two people approaching and he quietly rose to the roof waiting for them to pass.  
  
"He's looking for what?!"  
  
"Dragonballs…that grant wishes or something.:"  
  
"What the hell could he possibly want? He already has everything."  
  
  
  
"I dunno…what do I look like a mind reader or somethin'?"  
  
The two soldiers passed out of the prince's earshot and he sank back down to the floor, "Dragonballs?..hmmmm." He thought to himself, "Perhaps…those are the key." He smirked, hurrying to the control room.  
  
He stalked in slowly, turning his scouter on to make sure there were no unwanted guests around. "Computer, tell me what the dragonballs are?"  
  
"Access code…" it droned.  
  
He scowled, taking out a piece of crumpled paper, "I9OU674322."  
  
"You don't sound like Captain Ginyu."It stated.  
  
"I have a frog in my throat." He answered irritated.  
  
"Nani?" it questioned.  
  
"It's an expression, I'm feeling under the weather if you will." He sighed.  
  
"I see…the Dragonballs are seven magical power orbs that when brought together will grant the collector up to three wishes depending on what set you collect. The orbs are created by a Namekian guardian and exist as long as its creator does. There are five known sets in existence on planet Earth, Namek, Yardrat, Dainou, and an interplanetary pair.  
  
"Hmmm.." Vegeta stood there thinking how to work this to his advantage when an idea struck him like lightning. He knew how to beat Frieza."  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Author's notes: Hiya! I'm back! I decided to take a break from Goku/ Bulma fic. to come update this one now pleeeeeease review it! I need the feedback to get back into gear on this fic. ^_^ 


End file.
